


The Diary of a Wayward Stranger

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Diary/Journal, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Psychological Drama, Unreliable Narrator, anonymous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You find a diary in the attic of your new house. The contents prove to be quite interesting...





	The Diary of a Wayward Stranger

Hello dear reader, 

If you’ve found this I’m assuming perhaps you came here expecting embarrassing diary entries or random old cookbook recipes. Sorry to disappoint, but I’m afraid you’re stuck with something a little different....

I do think it will prove to be quite interesting, though, so please stick around if you feel so inclined. 

I guess this is a collection of short stories, if I had to describe it. The difference between this and other short stories you may have read, though, is that all of these are true. At least, I think they are. Perception is a funny thing, isn’t it? Unreliable, too. I’m sure if you looked at my tales of woe factually they would be far less melodramatic. Far less interesting, too, but that’s a lesson on human desire for a different day. 

So where to start... My name? I’m sorry, that’s something I’m not quite ready to go telling any random stranger. My birth name is irrelevant anyways. Would knowing a collection of letters really help you know me? Listening would be far more beneficial. 

I think we should begin with a bit of backstory. My name is pretty run of the mill- I’ll tell you that much. I’m young, a mere 18 years gracing the planet with my presence. I’m also a Pisces if you’re a fan of astrology. I have two dogs that I love more than anything. I have a pretty great family, even though we don’t have a ton of money or prestige. 

I’ve thought about killing myself many times. Oops. Was that too much? My bad. I’ve never known when to shut my big mouth. 

I guess I’ll tell you about my life: all the mistakes, the heartbreaks, the joy.... everything. 

It started one night...


End file.
